


Exploration

by Tiger_Princess_19



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I am going to hell for this, I don't ship it, Incest, Sibling Incest, Smut, This is Bad, ah shit i spelt the last one wrong, ahhhh, oh well, should not have written this, they are 16ish, this was my intrusive thourghts not me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Princess_19/pseuds/Tiger_Princess_19
Summary: Caleb reads some stuff in the library and wants to try it out with Tris.





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for this...  
> Don't ship. Don't support it. Don't want this piece of writing to exist. But it does and it is all my fault.

It has always been weird being in the same year group as my older brother. I have had the pressure put on me that I need to be as good as him just because we are in the same year group at school. I know I am not as smart as Caleb, that is why I am stuck in the school library doing revision with the help of an Erudite. And Caleb is using that time to roam around the library and read whatever he wants. I usually don’t have an interest in reading but anything would be better than studying with a bossy Erudite girl.  
“Beatrice concentrate,” I want to roll my eyes but instead I turn my head away from Caleb, who is in the non-fiction section and return to my equations.

Later

“Beatrice do you need any help?” asks Caleb. He is always so selfless in everything he does. I slid my books into my bag, “Nah, I’m good.”  
“Beatrice you need to use proper manners when talking to people, It is not right to sound casual.”  
“Aren’t books not allowed in Abnegation?” I retaliate, trying to pick on him for the slightest flaw. No book is not technically a law but it is considered a bit selfish to spend time in a novel rather than doing community service.  
“I am doing research,” He replies gruffly  
I know to shut up then and there. I may not be the perfect child in the family but it is still no excuse for me to be mean to others.

It is dark outside and the streets near the outskirts don’t have lights to save power.  
Caleb walks close to me. The one thing I have over him is that I am not scared easily. The dark, heights, tight spaces - no problem. We are almost home when a frictionless approach us.  
“Got some food young man?” That is the annoying thing about the fraction less. They have old social rules, the males are the dominant ones while the females are considered weak. Caleb silent, probably too frightened to speak.  
“Ohh nice little girl you got there eh. You wanna share?”  
His hand snakes out as if to grab me and Caleb is broken out of his trance.  
“That is not how you speak to a girl, not my sister!”  
Caleb steps forward and slaps the factionless man. The guy is startled, for a second he considers retaliating but he must remember the consequences because he scuttles off into the shadows.

Caleb and I walk hand in hand home. I don’t know what sparks this gesture but I like the comfort of being close to him even if actions like this are forbidden in abnegation. When we get back to our house we join our parents for dinner. Mum and dad utter a few pleasant words about their day. Caleb and I stay silent as usual. Our parents leave as soon as the meal is done. It is my day to clean up but I know Caleb will stay and help me. It is just part of his selfless character. We don’t speak while cleaning. I don’t know what to say about the walk home. The factionless man crossed the line but Caleb’s reaction was way out of sorts. It is not like him to resort to violence, I am the fiery sibling.

Caleb follows me up the stairs when we are done. His arm grazes around my waist when we reach the top. I freeze at the contact, even hugging is taboo in Abnegation.  
“Hey,” He whispers in my ear, “um, well I wanted to try something…”  
He guides me into my room which is closest to the top of the stairs. Next to his room, then out parent who would be sleeping by now.  
“Well in the library, I was reading…”  
“And?”  
Caleb pulls me forward and his lips touch mine. I stagger back until my back is pressed up against the wall, he follows with force and slams his body into mine. I don’t know what to feel. Contact us so foreign, I’ve seen kids kissing at school since we were 10 actually but I have never felt the need to do anything like that myself. Or I have but just suppressed it because that is what I am supposed to do. The rules I am supposed to live by. But this is good.

When my brother stops I am gasping for air. I am confused, I am conflicted I am amazed.  
“There is more,” Caleb says, “do you want to go further?”  
I am breathless so I just nod.  
“Take off your shirt.”  
This shocks me a bit. I have never undressed for anyone. The only thing under my grey blouse is a beige crop top to support my breasts. It is meant to flatten them out as well as support them. I, unlike most abnegation girls, was cursed with large breasts. It means I have been getting stares and comments from older people from before I turned 12. 

I decide to do what he wants. Tonight has been good and if there is more to come it might get better. I unbutton my blouse starting from the bottom. It is a bit embarrassing how skinny my waist is. I have never been well fed on the simple abnegation diet.  
“Woah...” My brother gasps as I slide the blouse off my shoulders and it drops onto the floor. He stammers a bit like he is suggesting I take the crop top off too but I shrug him off  
“No, you first.”  
Caleb smirks and removes his shirt. Although shirtless men are not what is commonly seen in abnegation, Caleb would have to change for physical ed subjects and because boys are less conservative than girls he would have changed in the change room like everyone else. Caleb is thin, his ribs jut out in several places. I just want to run my hands over him.

He pushes me up against the wall again and kisses me deeply and passionately. His crotch presses into mine as I run my hands up his smooth back.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want the rest? I don't this is disgusting. I need to burn my laptop for writing this.


End file.
